Sombras do Império
thumb|right|300px|O logo oficial do projeto. Sombras do Império, ou Shadows of the Empire (em inglês), foi um projeto multimídia criado pela Lucasfilm em 1996. A idéia original era criar uma história entre O Império Contra-Ataca e O Retorno de Jedi (uma época em que nenhum livro de Star Wars tinha ido antes ), e de explorar todas as possibilidades comerciais de um filme de verdade, sem realmente fazer o filme. A aventura preparou o caminho para o lançamento de Star Wars Trilogia: Edição Especial no ano seguinte, e o futuro lançamento da Nova Trilogia. Projeto e História thumb|right|[[The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire.]] Muitos produtos foram lançados, incluíndo um livro, quadrinhos, video game, trilha sonora, brinquedos e muitos mais. O projeto inteiro, apesar de não ser um filme, pode ser o mais próximo de um filme de Star Wars. A história é tão significante que até Lucas, o criador da série, revelou que ele faria um filme com esta história, se pudesse voltar até 1980. A história e análise completa sobre Sombras do Império pode ser conferida em The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire, por Mark Cotta Vaz. A história principal é contada no livro, nos quadrinhos, e no video game. Para entender tudo é preciso colecionar os três produtos. Alguns elementos de certas partes da história ainda são desconhecidos se você não ler ou jogar outra parte do projeto. Por exemplo, lendo o livro você conhece o final da história, mas não todos os detalhes se você não jogar o video game. Isso serviu como uma estratégia comercial para o projeto e foi bem-sucedida. O sucesso de Sombras do Império também serviu como modelo para Star Wars: Guerras Clônicas. Para ter uma experiência completa do projeto, os fãs tiveram que colecionar todos os items. O livro se foca na história principal e nos personagens mais importantes; os quadrinhos se focam em Boba Fett e sua luta para ficar com sua "mercadoria": Han Solo; o video game se foca no novo personagem Dash Rendar, o qual as aventuras no jogo escapam da história principal algumas vezes; e a batalha pela vida de Luke Skywalker fica entre Darth Vader e Xizor, que querem o mesmo lugar ao lado do Imperador. Personagens Principais Personagens que retornam *Luke Skywalker *Leia Organa *Lando Calrissian *Chewbacca *Wedge Antilles *Imperador Palpatine *Darth Vader *Boba Fett *Bossk *Zuckuss *4-LOM *IG-88 *Jabba o Hutt Novos Personagens *Príncipe Xizor *Dash Rendar *Leebo (LE-BO2D9) *Guri *Jix *Big Gizz *Spiker *Furlag Livro Quadrinhos Video Game thumb|right|[[Shadows of the Empire (video game).]] O video game de Sombras do Império, da LucasArts, foi um dos primeiros lançados para o Nintendo 64. O produto mais comercializado da linha Sombras do Império, o jogo de N64 foi lançado na mesma época do console como uma estratégia de marketing. A versão para PC veio mais de um ano depois. No jogo, você controla Dash Rendar em seu esforço para ajudar Luke Skywalker e resgatar Leia Organa das mãos de Xizor. O jogo é dividido em quatro partes (ou capítulos). A primeira parte começa no início de O Império Contra-ataca, na Batalha de Hoth. Na segunda parte Dash enfrenta IG-88 em Ord Mantell e Boba Fett em Gall. Na terceira parte, Boba Fett conseguiu escapar e a missão do jogador muda: agora você precisa proteger Luke Skywalker de uma gangue de swoop em Mos Eisley - isso é retratado em alguns quadrinhos - e adquirir planos Imperiais secretos com a ajuda de Skywalker. Finalmente, na quarta e última parte, Dash, Luke, Lando e Chewbacca vão para Coruscant para resgatar a Princesa Leia do Palácio de Xizor. Certas partes do jogo contraditam elementos do livro e dos quadrinhos, mas a história principal é a mesma. Dubladores *Bob Bergan .... Luke Skywalker *John Cygan .... Dash Rendar *Lisa Fuson .... Leia Organa / Guri *Tom Kane .... Leebo *Nick Tate .... Príncipe Xizor / IG-88 Trilha Sonora thumb|right|200px|[[Sombras do Império (trilha sonora).]] Uma trilha sonora foi criada pelo compositor Joel McNeely, depois de uma sugestão de John Willians, e feita pela Royal Scottish National Orchestra e Coros. Foi publicada pela Varèse Sarabande. Temas clássicos dos filmes de Star Wars podem ser ouvidos nas músicas um e oito. O disco também inclúi extras para serem vistos em PCs, contendo informação adicional sobre o projeto. Listagem de Músicas #Main Theme from Star Wars and Leia's Nightmare (3:14) #The battle of Gall (7:59) #Imperial City (8:02) #Beggar's Canyon Chase (2:56) #The Southern Underground (1:48) #Xizor's Theme (4:35) #The Seduction of Princess Leia (3:38) #Night Skies (4:17) #Into the Sewers (2:55) # The Destruction of Xizor's Palace (10:44) Extras * Tempo total de músicas: 51:27 * Introdução - uma avaliação do projeto Sombras do Império. * Time criativo - as pessoas por trás do projeto. * Galeria de arte - arte fantástica criada por pessoas como o desenhista conceitual de Star Wars Ralph McQuarrie. * Música - informações sobre Joel McNeely, a orquestra e os esforços para botar uma trilha sonora em um livro. * O universo de Sombras do Império - informações sobre o livro, o video game, os quadrinhos e os brinquedos baseados nos personagens. * Existem notas que dizem onde cada música se encaixa na história. McNeely escreveu: "Diferente de música de filme, eu pude deixar minha imaginação correr livre com as imagens, personagens e eventos dessa história. Eu também tive a luxúria de melhorar as músicas dos meus personagens preferidos. Cada nota representa alguma pessoa, lugar ou evento dessa história." Brinquedos thumb|right|250px|Action figure de Dash Rendar. Kenner foi uma das empresas que criaram a linha de brinquedos para o projeto Sombras do Império. Os brinquedos da Kenner eram formados por action figures, veículos e "caixas duplas" dos personagens clássicos e dos novos. Lewis Galoob Toys, famosa por sua linha de miniaturas de "Micro Machines", também criaram uma linha de brinquedos para Sombras do Império. Incluía três cenários em miniatura e caixas de Action Fleet com duas swoop bikes com pilotos e quatro figuras articuladas em miniatura. Incluído nos cenários estavam os personagens clássicos de Star Wars (Luke, Vader, o Imperador) e os novos personagens (Xizor, Dash Rendar, Guri e Leebo). Action Figures * Boba Fett vs. IG-88 * Chewbacca vestido como caçador de recompensas (Snoova) * Dash Rendar * Leia vestida como Boushh * Luke Skywalker vestido como Guarda de Coruscant * Príncipe Xizor * Príncipe Xizor vs. Darth Vader * Piloto de swoop Veículos em Action Figures * Outrider * Slave I * Swoop bike Cartões Artísticos thumb|right|Príncipe Xizor desenhado pelos irmãos Hildebrandt. A empresa de cartões Toops criaram os cartões artísticos de Sombras do Império. As 100 peças feitas pela Toops representam as três plataformas que contam a história - o livro, os quadrinhos e o video game - fazendo delas um único roteiro na coleção. A arte dos cartões é de Greg e Tim Hildebrandt, os artistas gêmeos que pintaram a arte mais conhecida de Star Wars - o pôster mundialmente famoso que ainda é um ícone para a Trilogia Original. A coleção de cartões de Sombras do Império é formada por setenta e dois cartões que ilustram os eventos do livro de Steve Perry, seis cartões dedicados aos veículos, outros seis para os quadrinhos e outros seis dedicados ao video game. Cada pacotinho vinha com nove cartões. Trailer Em 1996, para promover o lançamento do projeto, a Lucasfilm disponibilizou um trailer mostrando clipes de O Império Contra-Ataca e de O Retorno de Jedi. Um narrador foi contratado para explicar os eventos da nova história e de como ela conectava os dois filmes. O trailer foi criado para dar a sensação de que o projeto tinha o valor de um filme. Ele foi mostrado em várias convenções de fãs, incluíndo a Wondercon de 1996, sempre sendo exibido pelo líder das relações com os fãs da Lucasfilm, Steve Sanswett. Entretanto, a Lucasfilm rapidamente removeu o trailer, temendo que as pessoas pensassem que o projeto era realmente um filme. Com a remoção do trailer, muitos fãs começaram a procurá-lo, e descobriram que ele é muito difícil de se localizar, até mesmo na internet. Do livro "The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire", este é o texto completo do trailer, que foi lido por um narrador desconhecido: :Quando um herói renegado torna-se um aliado em um momento desesperado e um vilão sombrio encara seu grande desafio... :Quando o Império caminha mais e mais para as sombras... :as sombras agem para esmagar o Império e a Rebelião :com um simples golpe....Depois de ''O Império Contra-Ataca e'' :antes de ''O Retorno de Jedi, existiu uma época em que heróis'' :e vilões viviam nas ''Sombras do Império.'' ::de The Secrets of Shadows of the Empire de Mark Cotta Vaz. Pontas Filmes Em 1997, na Edição Especial de Uma Nova Esperança, as swoop bikes e Droides ASP de Sombras do Império fazem aparições, assim como a nave de Dash Rendar, a Outrider. Embora primeiramente criada para a Edição Especial de Uma Nova Esperança, a Nave de Desembarque Imperial também faz sua primeira aparição em Sombras do Império. Essa é a nave vista em Uma Nova Esperança quando os stormtroopers estão explorando Tatooine em cima dos Dewbacks. O Príncipe Xizor tem uma pequena aparição na corrida de pods de A Ameaça Fantasma. Um modelo de Micro Machines foi usado para retratá-lo. Rádio No [[O Retorno de Jedi (Rádio)|drama de rádio de O Retorno de Jedi]], Brian Daley faz várias referências aos eventos de Sombras do Império Quadrinhos thumb|right|120px|''[[Star Wars: Shadow Stalker.]] Uma série em quadrinhos foi escrita por Ryder Windhan em Janeiro de 2000. A série foi conhecida como ''Star Wars: Shadow Stalker, que era um prelúdio para a história de Sombras do Império. O gibi expande as aventuras do personagem Jix. Outro gibi foi Battle of the Bounty Hunters. Video Games Várias missões do jogo para PC X-wing Alliance se referem à época de Sombras do Império, incluíndo as missões para adquirir os planos secretos da Segunda Estrela da Morte. O jogo mostra Dash Rendar no ataque ao cargueiro imperial Suprosa, onde estavam os tais planos secretos. A nave de Rendar, a Outrider, pode ser vista no jogo. A Outrider também pode ser vista no jogo de PS2 Star Wars: Bounty Hunter Fã Filme thumb|right|150px|[[Sombras do Império in Action Figures.]] Um grupo de fãs brasileiros criaram Sombras do Império in Action Figures, um fã filme baseado no projeto utilizando técnicas de stop motion para fazer os personagens se moverem e interagirem, usando os action figures de 1996. O filme também usa a trilha sonora oficial e a arte conceitual criada para o projeto original. Curiosidades * Há uma cena no livro onde Xizor manda Guri matar um de seus Vigos, que lembra uma cena do filme de 1987 [http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Untouchables Os Intocáveis]. * As versões do jogo de Sombras do Império diferem muito uma da outra. A versão de PC tem gráficos melhores (devido à uma placa 3D) do que a versão de N64. Ambas as versões tem cenas diferentes - a versão de PC usa Co-ops em movimento com efeitos sonoros e vozes, enquanto a versão de N64 tem apenas desenhos com legendas abaixo da tela. Ou seja, durante o jogo de N64 você tem que ler o que os personagens estão dizendo, enquanto na versão de PC eles falam para você. * Representantes da Lucasfilm chamaram primeiramente John Williams para fazer a trilha sonora. Williams porém, indicou Joel McNeely para o trabalho. * George Lucas disse uma vez que ele não só aprova a história, mas que ele faria um filme de Star Wars com ela, se pudesse voltar até 1980. * Primeiramente, o jogo de Sombras do Império iria ser centralizado em Boba Fett, mas essa decisão foi mudada quando a LucasArts disse que iria fazer um jogo solo de Boba Fett (que nunca foi feito), e que a Dark Horse Comics iria fazer uma série em quadrinhos focalizada no caçador de recompensas. Veja Também * Projeto Multimídia Guerras Clônicas Links Externos * *;Em Português *: *Fã site com filme baseado no projeto * *;Em Inglês *: *Fã site dedicado ao projeto *Site oficial do jogo *Site com lista completa de produtos relacionados ao projeto *Outro site com lista de produtos relacionados ao projeto *Site com trailers do jogo *Link para um roteiro de uma versão cinematográfica feito por um fã *Outro roteiro feito por um fã *Site relembrando o projeto desde seu lançamento inicial *Site que criou uma "aventura gráfica" baseada no projeto original *Outro fã site. Centralizado no Príncipe Xizor *Site com o trailer promocional oficial da Lucasfilm disponível *Um guia do jogo feito por um fã *Avaliação da trilha sonora *[http://www.jedispy.com/sote Uma modificação do jogo Jedi Academy baseada em Sombras do Império] Categoria:Sombras do Império Categoria:Projetos Multimídias